Dragon Ball After Super:Universe 6
by Dragonvsgoku2
Summary: This is the story of the sayian friend of Hit, the true strongest being in the universe. Read his various adventures protecting the universe from familiar villians


For people who read my Fanfiction a few things. This is not my work. Someone in my unit likes to write fan fiction but can not figure out how to put it up. I will do it for him. As for the Fanfiction i am writing i have serious writers block. I go to work for the military and am unable to do my Fanfiction for a while and lose the ideas in my head. The last one i posted i can work on from my phone so expect that to be finished and after that i will work on my My Hero Academia Fanfiction. Then i will Redo the Gilgamesh. For the Gilgamesh story it a problem that i had everything and had it deleted when i had to factory reset my computer. I would continue from where i left off but it is so disheartening to have lost it so many times. I will just star over after some rest time from it and make it better. Thank you. Any questions PM me.

Chapter 1

The universal assassin, Hit, stood in the forest of Planet Elam searching for someone. He had just received a new assassination contract and the person was located on this planet. As he made his way into a clearing Hit saw a shirtless man meditating near a waterfall. Hit made his way to standing behind the man.

"It has been a while Hit. Still doing those pointless assassination contracts? I swear you waist your Omni-King given talents doing them. But i know you have not come here for small talk," said the man as he stood up. He had Ultimate Gohan hair but silver. He was the same height as Hit and had an aura of both joking and serious around his person.

"For this contract I'm going to need your help again Burg. The man I have to assassinate will cause me to many problems by myself, and i don't trust anyone other than you to help me out," said Hit bluntly. Burg began to chuckle at his long time friend.

"Well i guess t has been a while since i have be able to go out and fight a good opponent. What does the contract entail?" questioned Burg. Hit gained a small smirk.

"The target is a rather hefty order. It is a single man and the army he has amassed. Normally the Sayian race would handle the situation, but the only ones capable of handling anyone in this army are the top three strongest sayians," said Hit. Burg looked at Hit with a look of slight anticipation.

"Who is the man that is centered around the contract, you kind of danced around the name," said Burg. Hit turned away from his friend before answering. Burg knew it was going to be something big if Hit couldn't look at him when he answered.

"Its your cousin Turles and all of the banished sayians that he has found over the years," said Hit. there was a silence between the two for a few moments. Finally Burg moved to pick up his gear and move out.

"I guess its finally time for me to fix my mistake. I wish you had taken the opportunity i gave you Turles," Hit heard.

On Turles's ship

"My lord the contract has been given to the assassin Hit, and it seems as if he has gone to retrieve you cousin, Burg. Should we be worried about your cousin appearing beside Hit? We prepared for Hit by hiring the universe second best assassin Ledgic, with the plan being let Ledgic weaken him and we finish him off. We are unprepared for anyone else, especially your cousin. He was in the Sayain elite force for a reason," said one of Turles's scouts. Turles simply rolls his eyes at the man before him.

"You need to not worry so much Daiz. I can handle little Burg when he gets in reach of us. We have gone to over a hundred planets at this point, all lush with life and vegetation. On every single one we used it to create fruit for the Tree Of Might, which i ate every time. I am stronger than those two lady sayians in their so called super sayin 3. I can handle my cousin," said Turles. Daiz still had one question.

"One more thin, Lord Turles. Why bother hiring Hit in the first place? What is the point in doing all this to kill the man who won't even interfere in our plans?" asked Daiz. Turles looked at his scout amused.

"Daiz you lack is an Assassin for hire, which means anyone can one day hire him to kill us. Without the measures we have now he probably would succeed too. Also ther scouts have found him hanging out with the sayians various times. We are unsure of their relationship together, but i do not take risks," said Turles. Daiz nods at his leader and walks away.

'The fact that you have been seen with Hit tells me that you have finally decided to come and finish me, like you couldn't so long ago. To bad for you Burg i am strong enough to defeat you now, unlike back then. However given your strength and what you did for me i suppose i should offer you a chance to join me. Knowing you you'll refuse it,' thought Turles.

In Hit's SpaceShip

"This plan that you have is without a doubt the most retarded thing i have ever heard in my life Burg. I can fight, but you want me to fight an army alone. You want me to do this so you can go and kill your cousin, who you refused to kill years ago. Answer me why i should do this?" questioned Hit. With his back to Hit Burg responded.

"You still owe me after the last assassination contract i assisted you with Hit. I am not the person who puts thing like that over others has, but i need to do this Hit. I made a mistake not ending him the first time, and not doing anything when hearing what he was doing. I need to do it," said Burg. Hit looked at his friend and sighed.

"It will be a good way to improve my time-skip powers again i suppose. I already learned so much more after the Tournament of Power, and i can stand to learn more. I do have a contract to fulfill on Son Goku, and considering he was able to defeat Jiren shows how much more i must learn," said Hit.

"Thank you Hit," said Burg as the ship stopped around Turles's. Hit stood up and walked over to the ship door, preparing to begin the job. He looked back at Burg and nods. Burg responds with a nod of his own, and together the two begin invading the saying ship.

As they enter a hole Burg made with a Ki blast the two are met by at least 1,000 men waiting for the two of them. Burg gains a cocky grin and looks over at Hit who glances back.

"Well Hit lets make this a competition. I bet i can get more people than you can," said Burg challengingly. Hit gave the man a deadpan look.

"I would take you up on that challenge if it was not for the fact you need to go handle your cousin," said Hit. Burg looked heartbroken for a second before sighing. Burg vegan to search for his cousins Ki before blasting off to go handle him. None of the men on the ground could even see the man as he blasted off.

"Now how can i use my Time-Skip to handle a large group of people? I normally only need to handle one on one fights so this is definitely new," said Hit thinking aloud. The men around him looked at him annoyed.

"Don't talk as if you can beat every single one of us by yourself. the only reason you can fight strong opponents is because your Time-Skip is so powerful, but it is only meant for sneaking or one vs one fights. Against all of us it means nothing," said a bulky sayin as he charged forward at Hit, behind him two sayians were shooting Ki blasts at the man.

"Annoying," said Hit as he took the punch to the face, as well as the Ki blasts hitting him. Everyone looked at the smoke, waiting for it to clear. As it did they all saw Hit's corpse on the ground. The bulky Sayian began to laugh.

"This was the number one assassin in the world? I'm disappointed. Our leader could handle all of us from his chair and win, yet you couldn't beat three of us," said the man. Suddenly he stopped laughing and fell to his knees, as well as the two who were firing Ki blasts from earlier.

"You are way to confident about your pathetic abilities," said hit from behind the man. The bulky man looks at the Hit on the ground, only for it to fade away.

"I'm going to make the assumption that you all have done your homework on my abilities, but a lot of it is pointless now. I learned a lot of new techniques that is impossible for you to know about, that is an improved version of something i learned in universe 7," said Hit to the downed man as he died. He looked back to the still confident army and smirks.

"That actually gives me a new idea i would like to try out," said Hit as he pulled his hands from out of his pockets. As he got into his stance the army all powered up and charged in at him. In the background a single man stood watching and gathering information.

"You won't be able to survive a fight with me Hit, i already figured out how to counter your all powerful Time-Skip ability," said the man as he watched Hit defeat all of his opponents.

With Burg

Burg stood in front of the door where he sensed his cousin. Behind him lay the bodies of everyone he defeated as he came here. Honestly they were strong for him 5 years ago, but now. Shaking his head he big booted the door and walked in. He found himself staring at his cousin in a throne with an amused look.

"Hello Burg, it has been a while," said Turles amused. Burg growled at his cousin and let his power flare.

"Why is it that even after i give you another chance at life you spit in my face and return to this life. No return is bad way to put it, you never even tried to quit it," said Burg in an enraged tone. Turles begins to chuckle.

"I already told you Burg, why follow the laws of this world when i can rewrite them to suit myself. I can rule everything and make it how i desire. I refuse to do anything less," said Turles. Burg looked at his cousin with a piercing glare.

"You built this army to defeat our race back on Saddle didn't you?" questioned Burg. Turles nodded.

"I can handle the plant by myself but i shouldn't sully my hands with weaklings. Which leads me to asking you why bother protecting them? They banished you from your post for both chasing after me and letting me go. They branded you a traitor and left you alone. Why not join me," said Turles. Burg shook his head.

"No. I expected what they did before i even chased after you. I accepted my fate and moved on, except for you doing this again. I will correct my mistake with you now," said Burg as he sent a Ki blast at Turles. Before it could even reach Turles another Ki blast from the side hit it away.

"I'm sorry my lord , but i will not allow you to sully your hands with this weakling," said a male voice. Burg turned his head to see Daiz. Burg sighed as he saw his once friend.

"I guess you can fight him Daiz, but you will not win," said Turles simply. Daiz nodded in agreement.

"I know, but i can weaken him for when you fight him. That is more than i can ask for," said Daiz. Turles began to chuckle.

"I should have assumed you joined him after you were banished Daiz, i just hoped for something better," said Burg as he powered up. Daiz didn't respond as he charged in at the former leader, and youngest member, of the elite sayin force Moon Lit destruction. Turles sat watching the men with his head in his hand.

With Hit

Hit stood on the center of the room, all the bodies of the army on the ground. After the first 1,000 men many more began charging in and he handled them all. Unfourtanetly Hit found that with the abilities he gained from all his fights around Son Goku he did not need to test his new ability. That was when he heard clapping.

"It seems as if you are done with all the weaklings," said Ledgic as he walked out of the darkness. Hit looked at him and smirked.

"I could sense you there from the very beginning. I expected you to sneak attack me," said Hit. Ledgic Simply laughed.

"As expected from what will be the former number one assassin," said Ledgic. Hit raised an eyebrow before lifting his hands up. Ledgic pulled out a spear and prepared to fight.


End file.
